Vegeta and the Fly
by Sutsuki-chan
Summary: The Prince of all Saiyans meets his greatest earthly foe to date, one that we all have encountered... a fly that refuses to die!


**The Prince of Saiyans meets his greatest challenge yet; a fly that refuses to die!**

The Prince of Saiyans was lounging in front of the TV on a lazy Saturday afternoon, a sandwich and some chips on the table before him. His mate was out shopping, and he could hear the twin terrors playing upstairs.

Then he heard it. First on his left, then again on his right. He turned off the TV and stood up.

"What is that peculiar sound?" He muttered. It seemed to be above him, but it was moving so quickly it was hard to tell where. A strange, soft buzzing sound…

Finally, the noise settled, and Vegeta spotted its source; a small, black creature had just landed on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it. It had two very large red eyes, and countless little feelers moving over its small, rounded body. Two paper-thin wings folded over its backside. The prince had never seen such a monstrous creature before.

"What is that?" He wondered aloud, leaning in closer for a better look. But as his face inched toward it, the thing took off, coming within millimeters of his nose. Vegeta flinched and stood back up, trying to keep up with it as it zoomed around the room.

"So… little pest… thought you can intrude on _my_ home, did you? I'll soon teach you your place!" He followed it into the kitchen where it laid to rest on the side of a cupboard.

Vegeta snuck quietly up behind it, so as not to scare the thing away. Then, aiming carefully, he shot a small ki blast at it. The insect scurried away just before the tiny blast hit, creating a small hole in the cupboard.

"Curse you!" Vegeta muttered, watching it encircle his head angrily.

The two boys, who had actually been playing quietly for once, rushed downstairs at the sound of the explosion.

"Dad, what is it?" Trunks asked.

"That." Vegeta said simply, pointing at the furious pest above him.

"Aww, it's just a fly." Goten said.

"Let's kill it!" Trunks exclaimed. He jumped in the air and clumsily swatted at the fly, but to no avail. The bug flew over the boys' heads and back into the living room.

"After it!" Trunks cried, letting loose a war cry. Goten followed suit, screaming wildly.

The fly dodged their swats frantically, and buzzed angrily past Trunks's left ear.

"Waah!" Trunks cried in surprise, feeling his ear tingle. "That was close!"

"Did it get you, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Nope. But now at least we know what it's capable of!" Trunks stared cautiously at the black insect. "If we're not careful, it could fly right into our ears and… mess with our brains and stuff!"

"Eew, that's gross!" Goten squirmed. "I don't want a fly in my head!"

"Better watch your nose too. And your mouth." Trunks warned. "Any one of those is an easy target for that thing."

Goten gulped, clamping his hands over his vulnerable openings.

"You know what this means, right Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten nodded. "Time to break out the equipment!"

The two boys rushed upstairs, leaving Vegeta in complete bewilderment.

Moments later, the two were back, each armed with their own 'equipment'. Trunks wore a red ski mask with openings for his eyes and mouth. Goten had a pair of thick, light blue earmuffs on with a red bandana over his mouth and nose. Both were equipped with whatever defensive mechanisms they could find; Trunks had four cans of silly string tucked inside his belt, and Goten had a tennis racket in one hand and a baseball glove in the other.

"Here, Dad. This is all we could find for you." Trunks handed his father a pair of cotton balls, a can of shaving cream, and a spatula. Vegeta stared from the boy to the supplies and back again, before sticking the cotton balls in his ears.

Just then, the fly buzzed past and into the dining room.

"Enemy sighted!" Trunks yelled. "Attack!"

Battle cries filling the air, the three Saiyans dashed after the fly, swatting and shooting madly with their weapons.

"Where is it?" Trunks cried, losing sight once again of the elusive insect.

The three stood still, their ears erect and eyes darting back and forth.

Suddenly, the miniscule terror revealed itself, flitting past.

"There! FIRE!" Vegeta shouted. Shaving cream and neon green silly string went flying, and Goten swatted madly as the thing passed him.

"Why can't I hit it?" Goten cried, swinging the rackets harder. "It's not even trying to avoid me anymore!"

"Goten, you're doing it wrong!" Trunks shouted. "It's going through the holes!"

"What?" Goten asked. Apparently the earmuffs were too thick.

"I got it this time!" Vegeta said, aiming carefully with his spatula as the fly buzzed in front of his face.

"YAA!" Trunks cried, spraying a fresh can at the insect. Unfortunately, he missed, and Vegeta ended up with a huge wad of sticky pink string in his face and hair.

For a moment there was silence, as Trunks stood with his legs frozen in place.

"Uh-oh…" Goten whispered, not needing his ears to understand the situation.

"BOY!" Vegeta roared through his stringy facial, tearing it off his face so he could see where to grab.

"RUN!" Trunks screamed rather girl-like.

"WHAT!" Goten called. But he soon got the message from the out-to-kill look in Vegeta's eyes, and dashed after his best friend.

And so a new chase ensued, continuing up the stairs, through the bedrooms, down the stairs, out the door, around the house, through the city, full-circle around the world, and then back into the living room.

Finally, the two boys were cornered. The raving Vegeta stared down insanely at them, breathing hard.

"You're… DEAD!" He wheezed. He towered over them, his claw-like hands extending closer…

… when the fly buzzed past.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, YOU REVOLTING INSECT!" He charged after it once again, all but forgetting his waiting prey in the corner. The boys looked at each other and breathed a deep sigh of relief before following the prince back into hot pursuit.

* * *

When Bulma pulled up in her red hover car, she immediately felt something was wrong. Shopping bags in tow, the blue-haired woman threw herself at the front door, only to find three Saiyans cowering behind the living room couch. The whole downstairs was decorated in four different colors of silly string and what looked like shaving cream. There were several broken pieces of furniture, and quite a few burnt holes in the walls. 

"What is going on in here!" Bulma demanded.

"Watch out, Mom! It'll get you!" Trunks shouted.

"What'll get me?"

"The FLY!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah Mom, it already almost got Dad!"

"Oh for Kami's sake, you…!" She didn't quite know how to phrase her frustration. Finally, for lack of a better word, she shouted, "…Saiyans! Where is it?"

The boys nervously pointed to the small, black menace hovering over a hard-earned sandwich Vegeta had made for himself earlier. Bulma went to the closet and retrieved a flyswatter. She waited for the fly to land squarely on the sandwich before smacking it good and hard. The boys cringed in disgust.

"There." Bulma sighed, dumping the plate's contents into the garbage.

"You killed it!" Goten cried gleefully.

"You're the best, Mom!" Trunks shouted.

Vegeta stood up from behind the couch and removed the cotton balls.

"And why couldn't you have done that yourself?" Bulma asked him while helping the boys remove their equipment. Vegeta didn't answer, and went to fix himself another sandwich. "You're cleaning this up, I hope you know!" She shouted after him.

* * *

Sutsuki: Hey! Just wanted to say hi to everybody, and once again apologize for my lack of posting. It'll get better, I promise! Anyway, this story was based off an event that really happened in my kitchen. My 2 younger siblings and I found a fly, and were soon wildly chasing after it with our dog. It didn't take long for a bit of role-playing to ensue. I was Vegeta, my sister was Trunks, and my brother was Goten. We never did catch that fly. It flew behind the washing machine and died... I think. Just thought it would bring you all a few laughs. It certainly did that for me when I was writing it. 


End file.
